Are we married now ?
by frashers
Summary: After a big party, Hermione and Draco ended up.. married until death separe them ? How are they going to live with this conditions ? And what about their friends' reactions ? Let's read ! A DRAMIONE STORY
1. Chapter 1 : Married

**A/N : Hey there ! Here I am with a new fanfiction with our favourite pairing : Dramione ! However, I'm doing two others fanfic too but it's in french.**  
**Please appologize me for my mistakes, I did the possible I can because I'm french and it's pretty complicated.. **  
**Thanks to you all and enjoy !**

**Rating: T**  
**Disclaimer : JKR, but the story's mine !**

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Married**

« You must be kidding me ? Me and Granger ? There's NO way. » yelled a 23 years old man, wearing a suit. Hermione Granger glanced at him and he gave her a fake smile before the man in front of them replied.

« Mr. Malfoy, I know that you and Miss Granger are not in a good relationsh... » 

« You're fucking smart.» He cried before he finish his sentence. 

« Please, let me finish. Like I said, the letter was casted by a spell. And you two were totally okay for that. You signed there, and you also did a tavido.. » 

« It's video sir, a video. » said Hermione shyly, still thinking that it's an awkward moment. 

« A video huh ? So yes, you're obligated, this is wrote in the contract. You can just broke it if one of you die and.. » 

« Granger, you must die. I'm still young and sexy, they elected me the third hottest wizard in the world » 

« And you know who is first ? Ha Malfoy you know ? » replied Hermione with a smirk in her face. 

« Oh shut up. » 

« Miss Granger, you just have to sign there. You too Mister Malfoy. » 

« And what about the others things. Will I have the permission to invit my friends over or something like that ? » asked Hermione, looking at the man sitting in a chair beside his desk. He took the paper as he put it in a folder. 

« Of course, you can invit your friends but he can too. I'm sorry, this is not my fault huh, i'm doing my job. But you both must know that this is real and you have to do an engagement so like that, you will live together easily. » 

Wait.  
How about we do a little flashback before the story ?  
It was during a party, Hermione Granger was with her best friend, Ginny Weasley now Potter and they were celebrating Harry's birthday. Hermione was drunk..

_« What about we go now ? It's 3 am and you will see your parents tomorrow Hermione.. »_

_« No ! I will stay here, until he will leave. »_

_« Who ? Draco ? Oh come on, if you don't do an effort, he will not do it too. You too are so.. Okay sorry »laughed Ginny, after receiving a glare from Hermione._

_« I love him, well I think. But he still see me as "the know-it-all girl" » She sighed while Ginny was taking a piece of paper. They were drunk too and she started to yell the name of the ex Slytherin Prince._

_He came and they were talking while Hermione was drinking, again and again. After that, Ginny laughed with Malfoy and with a pen, she started to write somethings. She asked Hermione to sign there, and that's what she did. And she asked to Malfoy too. The two of them signed and then Ginny casted a spell that she don't even remember._

And that's how the two ennemy become now married. 

« I can't believe that, I'm going to kill the red-head girl » 

« Ginny » she insist « Has a name. You little slytherin » 

« Wooooah ! That was rude ! I'm hurt emotionnaly Grangie, will you kiss me in the cheek so I can wipe the tears which are not there ? » 

« You're pathetic Malfoy ! However, where are we going to live ? » 

« Malfoy Manor » said the man with Malfoy. Hermione looked at them and she started to stand up. 

« No way ! Are you insane ! This is the place where I was... » 

« Yes I know, but there's no way I live in the Muggle World. » 

« I never said that ! But I will never put a feet in this kind of scary place. No offense Malfoy but I'm still emotionally scared to go there. In this place. What about Diagon Alley ? Theres a lot of offers there, and you will love it, I'm sure. » 

« You know what, wifey ? Choose the place you want. »

« You cheeky bastard » 

« I love you too darling. »

Hermione's heart started to beat too faster than she thought. She was bitting her lips, looking at Malfoy who was smirking. She looked at the man beside them.

« We will leave in a new house, in Diagon Alley. We will have everything around us, and I heard that you work in the Ministry of Magic Mal.. Draco ? So it will be easy for you and for me too. »

« Alright, let's see what house suit you both » said the man, he turned the screen of his computer. Those computer, with the help of Arthur Weasley, came in the Magic World so it would be easy for the wizards.

« There ! I want that ! » said Hermione, with enthousiasm.

« That's pretty good… Three bedroom, two bathroom… And we have a view in all the city ? Okay, let's take it »

Hermione, satisfied, gave Malfoy a kiss in his cheek. He looked at her awkwardly and she looked down while her cheeks were red with embarrassment. They stood up with the Man and he gave them the key of the house. They thanked them and walked off the office. Hermione put her handbag on her shoulder and walked to the elevator

« Well, we have to live there tomorrow. How about we eat outside just to ''celebrate'' this new house ? »

« With pleasure, see you tomorrow Draco. »

She smiled and walked off the Ministry before apparating in her house. Malfoy looked at her with a smirk in his face as he did the same thing to her. He arrived in his house and layed in his bed.

« She will be the death of me, that little Grangie » he smiled and closed his eyes.

**End of the chapter.. **

* * *

**Here is the end of the chapter one. Hope you liked it ! x **


	2. Chapter 2 : Narcissa ?

**A/N : Hey i'm back for another chapter.. SORRY FOR MY MISTAKES I REPEAT I'M FRENCH AND I'M DOING MY POSSIBLE ! I'll start to put a lot of actions and everything but as you know : i'm doing my possible, it's really hard in english than in french.. Whatever, hope you will like it ! Enjoy the chapter ! xx **

**Rating : T**  
**Disclaimer : JKR but story's mine.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 : Narcissa ? **

« I'm so sorry Hermione ! I was drunk, and you too ! I didn't know what I was doing I just wanted to help you ! » 

« Well thank you, I'm married to him for the rest of my life Ginny ! » 

« Hermione… » 

« What ? » 

« You're not angry at all… Look at you ! You are smiling ! Dear Merlin you really are in love with him ! » yelled Ginny, pointing her finger to Hermione 

« Oh stop it ! I'm not smiling at all ! » she said, putting her hands in her face. There was a long silence. She put off her hands and looked at Ginny « Why do you know me that well ? But please don't say a word to Harry and Ron, they're going to kill him and.. » 

« Keep calm, I will say nothing. But you have to tell them before it's write on the newspaper. » 

« Yes, well I have to go, Draco's waiting me. » 

« What ? Where ? » asked Ginny. 

« In our house, we're going to eat outside tonight to ''celebrate'' our new house » replied Hermione, putting her jacket on. 

« Enjoy, and don't be mean with him ! After all, he's your little hubby. » 

Hermione glared at her and Ginny laughed. She said goodbye and apparated in front of the building where they're going to live. She took her key and walked in the stairs until the third stairs, she put the key in the lock and closed the door after she entered in the house. She put off her jacket and her bag when Draco walked off the kitchen, looking at her. 

« Hey what's… why are you wearing those clothes ? It's only 5pm » 

« Shhhh ! My mother is here ! Please can you just say hello to her and go change yourself ? » 

« How ? With a dress my lord ? » said sarcastically Hermione. 

« It would be perfect, but a skirt would be fine too. Come on ! » he muttered, pushing her in the principal room. 

Narcissa was there, sitting in the couch, a cup of tea in her right hand. She saw Hermione and she finally smiled. Narcissa Malfoy was a smily and happy woman after the war. She was helped by Harry. Hermione walked beside her and she kissed her in her cheeks as Narcissa did the same. 

« How are you Mrs. Malfoy ? » asked Hermione, a shy smile on her face. 

« Oh you can call me Narcissa. I'm fine and you ? » 

« I'm fine too, no offense but can I know the reason you're here ? » 

« Oh yes ! I'm here because of your wedding... » 

« How do you know that ? » asked Hermione, raising an eyebrow 

« Because your face and your name appeared in the book of the Malfoy Family. » said Narcissa, like it was evident. 

« Dear Merlin i'm sorry, but we knew this yesterday and... » 

« She knows, I explained it to her before. » cutted Draco, entering in the room with the bag of his mother. He gave it to her as she thanked him 

« What are those magazines ?» 

« There are for your wedding sweetie of course. We're going to plan it. Did Jane already know ?» 

She nodded before giving Draco's a glare. He understood and she excused themselves before entering in the kitchen. She casted a_ silencio _and she started to say. 

« A real wedding ? Are you insane Draco !» 

« Oh come on, she always wanted to plan my wedding, and here it goes. And I have to do an interview to explain why I'm marring you, since when we are together and everything else..» 

« An interview ? A real announcement ! Draco we just started being married and...» 

« So you take this marriage with a lot of intentions huh ? » 

« Oh shut up ! » said Hermione, smacking him in the arm. She put off the spell and went in the principal room, where Narcissa was doing her "shop" in the magazines.» 

« I'm going to put an appointment with the Witch Weekly for an interview and we will send an official announcement in a lot of newspapers. I will see Jane tonight is that alright with you Hermione ? 

« Yes, after all I told her this morning. Tell me when is the interview.» 

Narcissa nodded, she thanked her son for the tea and kissed him in the cheek. She kissed Hermione too and then she walked in the floo to go in the Malfoy Manor. Hermione turned around and saw Draco who was looking at the tv. He was smelling it, touching it like it was something weird. She started to laugh when Draco raised his head, looking at her.

« D.. Draco, what are you doing ? »

« What is it ? Is that the television Pansy has too ? »

« Yes it is, it's cool. You can watch Quidditch there. » she said, smiling lightly at him. She excused herself before she walked in the bathroom, leaving Draco alone. He sat in the couch and watch around him before he sigh.

« It's going to be a long and good life with her... » 

* * *

Leave a review and tell me what you think about all of this... It's just a transition between the real story and "what they're doing" stuffs


End file.
